


Shadow

by Irislena



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 卧底, 有车 - Freeform, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irislena/pseuds/Irislena
Relationships: 83line - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 9





	1. 上篇

金厉旭从座位站起，用格洛克17的枪口抵在李东海左侧太阳穴，会议室其他三人的视线集中到俩人身上，“李东海，你就是内鬼。”金厉旭用他高声调的大嗓门嘶吼着，他的声音在会议室里回荡，让人不禁毛骨悚然。

这次真的Game Over了吗？

李东海依然保持翘二郎腿的姿势坐在椅子上，手先是抵住皱起的眉心，然后顺着高挺的鼻梁滑到微翘的唇上。他先是看到对面的金钟云和曺圭贤窥觎着自己的位置的鬣狗眼神，然后又瞄了瞄用枪指着他的金厉旭愤怒的脸，最后视线落在坐在主座上他永远读不懂的李赫宰身上。

李东海看似镇定，实际上身体开始颤抖，心跳如雷鸣，已经偷偷咽了几口唾沫。他一句话也没有说，脑里连遗言都也已经想好了，他想尽量保持冷静优雅的姿势，当口径9mm的子弹穿过他脑袋时也能走得体面。

“厉旭，把枪收起来。”主座上表情冰冷的人发话了。

“银赫哥，我要亲手收拾这个内鬼。”

“厉旭，不要让我说第三次，把枪放下。”李赫宰从主座站起来，微微弓着背身体前倾，中心落在撑着会议桌的双手，一头冷色系的金发往后定型，勾勒出一张冷峻的脸，金丝眼镜挂在高挺的鼻梁，灯光在眼镜片上反射着冷光，让人无法透过镜片看清楚他的眼神，给人一种不怒自威的气场。

“可是哥……”金厉旭被李赫宰的气场压住了，只好把格洛克17放回腰间，当他还想说什么的时候，李赫宰抬起原本撑着桌子的左手，示意他不要再说了。金厉旭撇过眼神看了一眼对面的金钟云，金钟云把食指抵在嘴唇上，于是金厉旭只好把到嘴边的话憋回去。

“东海呀，看着我的眼睛告诉我，你是不是卧底？”李赫宰把头凑到离李东海不到十公分的地方。

李东海看着李赫宰单眼皮的大眼睛，摇了摇头。

“东海你是永远不会对我有秘密的，对吧？”

李东海点了点头，他一句话也没有说，生怕颤抖的声音会出卖他，然而他的眼眶早在他不知情的情况下憋红了。

“那就行了。”李赫宰把人站直，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，双手插进黑西装的裤袋里，“李东海是我的人，不是卧底。以后谁再在我面前说他是卧底，我就让他看不见明天的日出。今天的会就到这里，散了吧。”

金厉旭气急败坏急步走出了会议室，金钟云和曺圭贤两只鬣狗眼看瓜是吃不成了，跟在金厉旭后面出去了。

“厉旭，等等。”金钟云叫住前方怒气冲冲的金厉旭。“你何必那么生气呢？”

“不生气？我还能怎样？这个死内鬼上个星期扫了我三分之一的赌场，害我血本无归啊。眼看着现在所有的线报都是指向李东海，银赫哥这都帮着李东海，都不知道李东海这狗崽子灌了他多少迷汤。”

“就刚刚银赫护着李东海的样子都不难想象，以银赫这个恋爱脑，被东海这张好看的脸迷得连窝端也不过是迟早的事。我们想想那一天到来的时候，怎样独善其身更实际吧。”曺圭贤插了一句，露出了奸诈的笑容。

“是啊，等银赫被内鬼端了，银月帮就是我们三个的天下了。”金钟云搭着金厉旭的肩膀，把他充满野心的眼睛藏在那头银灰色的头发中。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

散会以后，李东海因为腿软一直坐在椅子上没站起来，弥留之际被李赫宰神来一笔救了一命虽然心有余悸但总算松了一口气，紧绷的神经瞬间松弛，憋红的眼眶终于忍不住流出泪水。好死不死，偏偏这个时候李赫宰还留在会议室里。

李赫宰看着李东海，一句话也没说，从西装的内袋掏出莓粉色的手帕给李东海擦着眼泪。

李赫宰的秘书本来打算进来会议室收拾，结果刚好撞见这一幕，秘书在瞬间在脑补了一百个后面可能会出现的浪漫场景，便退了出去，顺道带上了会议室的门，并以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把李赫宰喜欢男人的消息传遍了整个银月集团。

“赫宰，明明现在所有的线索都指向我，为什么你还…你还要保我？”李东海哭得梨花带雨，任凭谁看了都不得不怜惜，这一哭，哭得说话都断成了一截一截的。

李赫宰拨了拨李东海绑完马尾辫后，还挂在脸上的一缕卷曲的头发，好让那一缕头发不要沾上泪水。

“东海，你还记得吗？五年前我们是同期加入银月的，都是从低起，谁也不知道我是银月帮老大的私生子。尽管你那时候不知道我的身份，在我得罪当时的小头目，是你帮我求情救的我，结果自己还被打了一顿。”

“东海啊，还有后来，我爸走了以后，我继承他的位置，那一群吃古不化的老叔父根本不服我这个不知道从哪冒出来的小子，是你，帮我把他们一个一个从这里清理出去。我才算坐稳了现在的位置。”

“东海，没有你的话，我可能还没认回我爸我就已经挂了。没有你的话，我可能早就被那群人弄死了。没有你的话，我以后还能够信谁？”

说罢，李赫宰拿起李东海的手，在他的手背上轻轻吻了一下，结果李东海哭得更厉害了。

“赫宰，我刚刚以为，以后再也见不到你了。”

“放心，有我在。”

李赫宰拉了个椅子坐在李东海旁边，把他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，结果李东海一哭就哭了一个小时，直到哭累了，就睡着了。

李赫宰的秘书一直在会议室门口守着，不让任何人进入会议室，虽然会议室隔音效果很好，但门外的秘书断断续续还是能听到李东海呜咽的声音。秘书在门外踩着高跟鞋站了一个多小时，脚都发麻了，李赫宰才抱着睡着的李东海从会议室里走出来。秘书捂住了嘴，压制了自己内心的尖叫。

不愧是我们的李总，能力又强，耐力又好！

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李东海醒来的时候已经是下午三点，他最后的记忆是自己在会议室里被金厉旭用枪指着头，李赫宰保住了自己，自己靠在李赫宰的肩膀上哭了好一会儿。他稍微整理了一下仪容，把西装外套换成了皮夹克，拿起头盔和钥匙，开着他心爱的摩托车，扬长而去。

李东海开着摩托车，不时看向后视镜，已确认没有尾行的人，最后把车开进了工业大厦的地库。李东海进了十五楼的一个单位，这个单位很空旷，大约有一百五十个平方，简单的堆放着一些纸箱，看上去就是一个经营得不怎么好的货仓。

“哥，我来了。”

李东海看见两个联络员哥哥在一张简易的办公桌前看视频看得入神，完全没发现自己的到来，于是也很好奇想把头凑过去看看他们在看什么。知道李东海越走越近和他们打了个招呼，他们才发现李东海来了，连忙盖上了电脑。

“哥，你们在看什么有趣的东西？”

“没什么？”朴正洙支支吾吾，眼神有点飘忽，显然在说谎。

“反正不是你小孩子可以看的东西。”金希澈大大咧咧，和躲躲藏藏的朴正洙正好相反。

“哥，说多少次了，我不是小孩子了。”李东海说着，语带撒娇而不自知。

“好了，回到正题吧。”朴正洙打断了金希澈逗小孩，“东海，你那边现在查得怎么样了？”

“哥，这里是金钟云、金厉旭和曺圭贤的罪证。”李东海把一枚小巧的USB交给了金希澈。

“金钟云，外号艺声，又有艺性的称号，现在表面是在经营银月的娱乐场所，实际上经营黄色事业，平日不怎么说话，实质是个野心家。金厉旭，外号厉旭，经营赌场和洗钱，一旦发起狂来，比任何人都要疯。曺圭贤，外号圭贤，负责非法药物买卖，平日笑脸盈盈，实质上心和舌头一样毒。更详细的资料和证据你们回去慢慢看吧。”

“李赫宰的呢？”

李东海摇了摇头，“李赫宰做事很小心，一般都负责下令很少自己下场，要收集他的证据很难。要不你们把金钟云他们三个收拾了，然后让我归队吧。”

“没用的东海。”朴正洙拍了拍李东海结实的肩膀，“当年李赫宰上位的时候我们不是把他的一群老叔父都端了吗？结果呢，还不是李赫宰安排了他们三个，事业继续蒸蒸日上。端了他们三个，自然还会有其他人补上。东海，擒贼先擒王。只有端了李赫宰这个龙头，我们才能破了整个银月帮。”

“哥，五年了，我在那里呆了五年了，我呆不下去了。有时候我都不知道自己是兵还是贼，我不想再这样下去了……”李东海崩溃似的双手抱头，金希澈都有点看不下去了。

“正洙啊，东海这样下去不行了，不如换神童去吧。”

“不行，我们的线铺了那么久才把东海捧到现在的位置，换人的话东海前面的努力都白费了。再说，神童一眼看上去就是聪明人，很容易惹人怀疑，像东海这种小白兔一样的才能惹人生怜啊。”

眼看着眼前朴正洙和金希澈的怒气值串串上涨，似乎下一刻马上就要打起来，李东海马上站起来阻止，“我会继续执行任务，正洙哥说的很有道理，我也不想我前面几年做的事情白费工夫。可是，我们这边有内鬼，我的身份被人泄露给金厉旭了，今天我被指出来，要不是李赫宰保我，差点命都没了。你们一定要尽快把我们这边的内鬼揪出来。”

“放心，这边就交给我们。”朴正洙向李东海承诺。

“明天晚上，李赫宰会带我和崔始源谈公事。你们懂的，有钱人会借用黑道势力实现商场的目标的事情，我看看能不能从这方面着手收集证据。”

“好。今天就到这里吧。东海，你自己小心点，有什么事一定要通知我。”朴正洙说道。

“还有，东海。”金希澈叫住准备离开的李东海，“你小心李赫宰，今天刚收到的小道情报，李赫宰好男色，你不要吃亏啊。”

“知道了，哥。”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李赫宰站在银月集团办公楼顶层的落地玻璃窗旁，手里拿着高脚杯的杯脚，摇晃着杯中的红酒，看着首尔灯火通明的夜景，似乎在思考着什么。此时，放在他抽屉里的另外一部手机突然响起。

“喂。”

“银赫，今天听说你们那边差点把内鬼嘣了，是你保的他，你在想什么呢？”

“你很希望李东海死吗？”

“倒也不是，只是你在很早之前就知道李东海是内鬼，为什么不拆穿他？今天可以借厉旭的手把他除掉，你却把他保下来，我真看不懂你这波骚操作。”

“是呀，一个进了帮会五年，却染不上任何帮会的恶习，黄赌毒烟酒纹身一概与他无关，连人都没伤过半个，傻子都能看出来这个不是帮会里应该有的人的样子。但是，这个人有趣的很。虽然看上去有点天真，又没有杀伤力，但是实际上李东海是个聪明人，他要是干起坏事来比谁都要来劲，只是他自己还没有意识到他的本性。”

“这么危险的人养在身边你就不怕被他咬你一口吗？”

“藏獒那么危险，还不是有喜欢养藏獒的人吗？正是因为危险才有趣啊。”李赫宰喝了一口手中的红酒，今天这瓶红酒味纯，但在瓶子里沉淀了那么久，杯子里还是有一点点渣，李赫宰便把红酒全倒进落地窗旁的植物里。

“况且李东海现在只是一只在阳台安逸地晒着太阳的昂贵家猫，需要战斗的时候，只需要把他的鬃毛梳起来，他就会化身雄狮去撕咬对手的喉咙，在不需要战斗的时候，给他顺顺毛，他就自然变回那只昂贵的猫。李东海一直掌控在我的手心里。不是吗？”

“呀，听着真变态啊你。话说今天到处传的很厉害，说你喜欢男人，你该不会是看上李东海了吧？”

“你猜？”李赫宰没有正面回答，“今晚是月全食呢，月亮变成了红色，是血月。”

“是呢。基督教认为血月会唤醒黑暗魔力释放撒旦。”

“什么屁话，撒旦一直在人间呢。”

“例如我。”


	2. 中篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇有车，新手司机第一次飙车，车技不好，请见谅

午饭过后，李东海觉得自己昏昏沉沉，决定回家休息一下，因为晚上李赫宰要带他去崔始源的饭局。

“对不起。”李东海喘着粗气从睡梦中惊醒，他的气管还残留着在睁眼的前一秒如同被扼住咽喉的窒息感，眼泪在漂亮的眼睛里打转，汗水彻底浸湿了他的睡衣。回想起梦里的那张脸，愧疚感涌上心头。李东海曲起双腿，把头埋进了膝盖里，一边呜咽一边反复呢喃着那三个字“对不起”。

手机响了，是李赫宰。

“东海，我还有十分钟到你楼下，你收拾收拾就出门吧。”

“嗯。”

“东海，等等，你的声音……你是在哭吗？”

“没有。”

说罢，李东海果断挂断了电话，丝毫不留空隙给对方深问下去，也完全没有当电话那头的人是黑帮龙头。被挂电话的李赫宰明显感到烦躁，他用力深踩了一脚油门，一辆银色的阿斯顿马丁在路上一骑绝尘。

李东海醒来后一直在冒汗，他放弃了为了今晚饭局熨得笔挺的白色衬衣，改穿了一件黑色高领棉质上衣，外搭一套黑色的西服。他今天不想用他平日里爱用的蜜桃香，而是洒了几滴去年生日的时候崔始源送的木质香古龙水，以示对对方送礼的谢意。

在他准备得差不多的时候，门铃响起。

打开门，是李赫宰。正是那个电话里说十分钟后到，却在五分钟后冲到李东海家门的李赫宰。

李赫宰穿的是一套黑底白细条纹的马甲套装，因为等不及电梯直接跑楼梯上十五楼出的汗水渗透了内搭的白衬衣，白衬衣的布料贴着手臂，勾勒出肌肉的线条。他没有穿外套，两边的束袖直接暴露在外，增添了几分禁欲的味道，偏偏略带凌乱的金发和金丝眼镜又让他看着就是斯文败类本人。

“你太快了吧。”李东海语气云淡风轻。“不是说十分钟吗？”

“你怎么可以对男人说快。”李赫宰还在喘着气，“东海，你刚才，是哭了对不对？”

李东海本来是打算去选一条好看的项链别在高领外面的，他停住了动作，顿了十几秒没有说话，房子里安静得像是被按了暂停，李东海在思考要不要告诉李赫宰。然而李东海知道自己在李赫宰面前什么都藏不住。

“赫宰，我刚才，梦到了允浩。”他抬头看向李赫宰，泪水像断线的珍珠，双脚无力地坐在了地上。

听到在生命中许久没出现的名字，李赫宰虎躯一震，他强烈地意识到，也许他和李东海现在脚下的世界正在一点点崩坏。李赫宰冲了过去，左手环到李东海的后脑勺，把他的头按到自己锁骨的位置，“允浩的事不是你的错，是我的问题。”

“不是！”李东海像疯了一样在那里吼着，“是我指他出来的，是我亲手推他去死的。”

李赫宰右手紧紧搂住怀里的李东海，右手不时上下扫着他的背，试图让那个近乎疯狂的人平静一点，他压低了声调，语气却是近乎咆哮一样，“我他妈的再说一遍，是我弄死他的，不是你！不是你！我不准你再梦到他，李东海你他妈的有没有听到。”

李赫宰抛开了一贯的冷静，自从坐上银月帮龙头兼银月集团社长的位置后，他即使生气都保持儒雅，连骂人都不带脏字。面对李东海，他卸下了伪装，又变成了那年和李东海一起当小弟时的粗鄙混混模样。

李东海挣脱开李赫宰的怀抱，像是一具没有灵魂的肉体，瘫软坐着，语气悲观而冰冷。“早晚有一天我会像允浩一样，被指出是卧底，然后被执行家法，这是我的报应。”

“我他妈都说你不是卧底了，只要我在，谁都动不了你。”

“都别他妈装了李赫宰，你早就知道我的身份了，不是吗？你为什么不直接拆穿我？我他妈的好耍是不是？”

“那你呢？”李赫宰抓住李东海的手腕，向李东海的方向探出身，死死盯着李东海哭得像兔子一样红的双眼。“你不是也早就搜集够我吃一辈子牢饭的证据吗？为什么不交给你的联络员然后回去升职加薪做你的人民警察？”

“我……”李东海一时语塞。

“我爱你，李东海。”李赫宰轻声说道，蜻蜓点水式的一吻试探性落在李东海的唇上，“我知道，你也爱我，就像我爱你一样。”

“不…我们不……”

李赫宰用更激烈的吻堵住李东海意图否认的嘴，李东海嘴上说着不，身体却很诚实地回应着李赫宰的吻，贪婪地吮吸着李赫宰深入阵地的舌头。李赫宰褪去李东海的西装外套，体温微微下降使李东海发热的头脑稍微清醒了些许，他发现现在的情况正在向着一发不可收拾的方向发展。

他试图用手推开李赫宰，可是有气无力的一推，根本就推不开李赫宰，就凭李东海那身腱子肉，反而让李赫宰觉得这有气无力的一推是李东海欲拒还迎的推拉手段。李赫宰直接卷起李东海的黑色高领衣物，粉色的两颗炽热的嫩肉暴露在湿冷的空气中，李赫宰迎上去，用舌头在周围划了个圈，然后轻轻点了点顶端。

“唔…”一股瘙痒感从尾骨沿着脊椎一直冲上颅脑，李东海忍不住发出一声娇喘，呼吸越来越急促，胸脯的起伏的幅度愈发变得明显。“不要。赫宰，我不要。”

“不要？”李赫宰看着李东海憋红的眼眶，他的拒绝诱发了李赫宰更加激进的征服欲。他无视李东海胡乱在空中推搡的手，将他的衣服全部褪下，他直接拎着李东海到有靠背的椅子上，用自己腰上的皮带将李东海的手向后禁锢在椅背上。

李赫宰连人带凳子一起搬到全身镜前，他凑到李东海耳边，挑着眉，轻声说：“东海，你看看你自己的样子，真的是在说不要吗？”李赫宰故意把湿暖的鼻息留在李东海的颈侧，最后轻轻一吻落在颈动脉搏动的地方。

李东海看了一眼镜中的自己，上身的皮肤裸露在空气中，李赫宰不怀好意的挑逗引发皮肤泛红，羞辱感如同荆棘一般在自己身上野蛮生长，越缠越紧，刺痛着他的自尊心。他身体早在不经意间已经起了反应，甚至已经做好了接受之后即将到来的刺激的准备。仅存的理智和倔强的嘴让自己坚持抗争着，可是李赫宰竟然就这样把自己晾在这里，让自己看着自己这副破败的模样，欲望化作憋屈折磨着被禁锢的身体。

“李赫宰，你到底图什么？”

“图你。”李赫宰从后方伸出手来玩弄着李东海的喉结，轻轻地在他的锁骨上咬了一口，酥麻的感觉传遍了李东海的全身，李东海觉得裤子的束缚感越来越紧，理性在折磨中已逐渐被消磨得所剩无几。“我要你承认你爱我。我要你自己对我说要，只要你开口，我全部都给你。”

“李赫宰，杀了我！”

“承认爱我有那么不堪吗？你宁愿选择去死？”

李赫宰被激怒了，一脚踢倒椅子，被绑在椅背上的李东海随椅子一同以失重的状态向后翻倒，李赫宰双手扼住李东海的咽喉，双手反铐在椅背让李东海连生理性的反抗都做不了。李东海在窒息感中感觉到异常地宁静，周遭的一切声响逐渐远去，李赫宰一边掐住自己脖子一边流泪的样子也越来越模糊。

自己最后离开竟是这副狼狈的模样，明明金厉旭用枪指着自己的头的时候还要假装镇定想要走得体面。李赫宰你怎么哭得那么犀利？你至于那么爱我吗？为什么上帝偏偏给我们安排如此悬殊的身份，注定不是你死就是我亡？

李赫宰最终在李东海彻底断气前松开了手，把松绑了李东海的双手，把李东海抱起来放在松软的被褥上。李东海不停地咳嗽干呕，很不容易才从窒息的状态稍微调整过来，理性早已在缺氧的状态下燃烧殆尽。

“赫宰，我爱你。”

“东海？你说什么？再说一次。”

“我爱你，赫宰，我爱你。我要你，我要你的全部。”

理性既然已经燃烧殆尽，那么一切都顺从欲望走吧。

李赫宰褪下李东海下肢的所有衣物，一直憋屈地压抑在衣料下的器官在解除束缚后展现了他应有的雄姿勃勃的形态，根部怒张的青色血管宣示着他急需被解决的欲望。随即李赫宰也脱下身上所有的衣物，展现着自己规模甚至在李东海之上，同样箭在弦上的器官。

李赫宰疯狂地吻着李东海，李东海的嘴就像是遥远的沙漠里的盐，越吃越是让人口干舌燥。他亲吻着身下炽热的人，手指顺着股沟划到后穴，手指往里面深入，试图扩张着里面的空间。异物感使李东海不忍皱着眉头，吐出低沉而诱惑的呻吟。

没想到李东海一点耐性也没有，“我不要手指，我要那个。”

“傻瓜，直接进去你会疼的。”

“我不管，我就要。”

看着李东海像小孩一样撒着娇，李赫宰忍不住露出宠溺的笑。身下的人儿眼神绝望又疲惫流露出颓靡的诱惑，一改往日的香甜气息换上了成熟的香水味散发出一种新鲜感，被欲望占据的身体下意识地扭动在发出信号让别人进攻。

“那我进去了，你可别后悔。”李东海点了点头，李赫宰便扶住自己的坚硬，长驱直入到底，丝毫不留给身下人后悔的机会。没有充分扩张的甬道受到猛烈的冲击，李东海大叫了一声，“啊，疼疼疼疼疼。”被李东海后方的软肉紧紧包裹着，李赫宰差点忍不住就释放出来。

“笨蛋，现在知道疼了吧。”

这时，李赫宰的电话响了，是崔始源。

李赫宰把食指架在嘴唇上，向李东海比出了安静的手势，接通了电话。

“喂，银赫，我已经到餐厅了，你们到了吗？”

然而李东海是个让李赫宰不能安生的妖孽，趁着李赫宰说话的时候故意收缩着后穴，一张一合的触感像是在挑衅着李赫宰的忍耐力，也像是在宣示对方没有专心疼爱自己的不满，又或者是表达自己迫切的需求。

“始源啊，我现在…现在唔…给不听话的家伙执行家法。我们要晚一个小时到。哦，不，要一个半小时。”

“OK。等你们。”

李赫宰挂断电话以后，报复性地在调皮的小孩身上留下了几个吻痕。被来回挑衅的下体像是一只失控的猛兽，疯狂地撞击着李东海的内部，受到撞击的李东海发出了几声低沉的呻吟，原本就紧致的甬道收缩得更紧，却惹来李赫宰更加用力的撞击，形成一个莫比乌斯式的循环。

“赫宰，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

“我也是。啊……”

“啊……”

两人几乎是同时发出“啊”的一声长啸，将体内隐忍已久的白色体液释放出来。

李赫宰拿纸巾将李东海和自己身上的体液擦拭干净，趁着离出发还有些时间躺在李东海旁边，从背后抱住了李东海。这时候的李东海还没从释放的快感中缓过来，他感觉李赫宰清凉的胸脯贴在自己温度略高的背上，感觉平缓了不少。

“赫宰，你为什么爱我？”

“你是这个黑暗的世界里的一点光明，一点点便足以照亮我的整个世界。在别人眼里，我是无情无义，唯利是图的银赫。只有你在的时候，我仍能感受到那个有血有肉的李赫宰。我是李赫宰，曾经。”

“如果我失去了光明，你还会爱我吗？”

“那你就化身黑暗，与我成为一体，让我更好地拥抱你，吞噬你。”

“赫宰，我还要……”

早已脱离不应期的李赫宰带着他又兴奋得不得了的小伙伴翻了个身，又把李东海压在身下，再次侵略着他。

因为人们害怕黑暗，所以用光驱散黑暗。

但是光越亮的地方，黑暗的影子也会变得更加深邃。

“正洙啊，你打算怎么办？”

“李赫宰是那边唯一知道我身份的人，只有封住他的口，我才可以光明正大地留在警队里。”朴正洙和金希澈赤身裸体地挤在宿舍那张狭窄的单人床，“澈儿，帮我和李局要个人。”

“谁？”

“沈昌珉。”


	3. 下篇

经历又一场战斗后，李东海趴在柔软的卧榻上彻底起不来。

并不是李赫宰又把人折磨得有多惨，而是李东海发着高烧。李赫宰很后悔没有觉察到他身体的不适，只是把他身体的炽热当做是兴奋时的热情高涨。

李赫宰打电话给崔始源说明了情况，取消了饭局。

电话挂断没多久，李东海收到了来自崔始源问候的短信，两个人一来一往发了几条短信，李东海觉得头脑昏昏沉沉，连手机屏幕都没锁便陷入了沉睡。

李赫宰刚把粥下锅，围裙都还没脱就回到了卧室，看见熟睡的李东海，轻轻地解开他的马尾辫，顺顺他松软的头发，给他翻了个身，盖好了被子。李赫宰把李东海还亮着屏幕的手机拿了过来，屏幕停留在和崔始源的短信对话，向来占有欲极强的他怎么可能忍得住，便看了看今天和崔始源发的短信。

————短信————

“东海，从银赫那里听说你今天生病了，还好吧。好好休息，病好了以后再请你吃饭。”

“谢谢关心，小感冒，暂时还死不了。嘿嘿。”

“其实本来今天晚上有事和你商量了，不过现在说好像不太合适，还是下次见面的时候再说吧。”

“什么呀，快说。好奇害死猫，你不说我可要憋死了，始源。”

“东海，离开银赫来我这里吧。”

“什么？你这是明目张胆要我反了我老板？嘿嘿。”

“东海，你是聪明人，你懂我意思的。我们崔氏集团表子和里子做的都是清清白白的生意，银月集团背后的龙潭虎穴做的什么买卖你比我更清楚，继续呆那种地方总有一天你会弄脏自己的手的。”

“东海，价格你随便开，我都付得起。只要你过来，崔氏集团法律顾问的位置留给你。”

“始源，你不了解我，也许我的手没有你想象那么干净。”

“我离不开那里。”

“东海，你是被他们抓住什么把柄了吗？你说说看我能不能帮你解决。”

输入框里还有一句没来得及发送的，“没有。可是我除了银赫，什么都没有了。”

——————————

李赫宰按下锁屏键，把手机放在床头柜上。他坐在床边，伸手轻轻抚摸李东海的脸，李东海下意识像小猫一样用脸回蹭他的手。

纯洁可爱。从李赫宰初次见面至今，他对李东海外貌乃至内在都是这四个字。

在银月帮潜伏的五年，李东海几乎没做过什么伤天害理的事情，连李赫宰上位后帮他扳倒那群老鬼用的也是法律手段。明面的银月集团里，李东海是年轻有为的法律顾问，背面的肮脏的银月帮里，他是智囊。李东海本应是天上圣洁的天使，然而四年前，为了李赫宰折断了自己的翅膀，化为坠入人间的路西法，等待审判之日的到来。

那件事，随着岁月的流逝，已经被遗忘，无人提及。但无论之于李东海还是李赫宰，都是心中的一道芥蒂。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

四年前，李赫宰还没成为银赫，只是一个没爹的小混混。他和李东海是同期进入银月的。

拥有在帮会少见的温顺和乖巧，加上对义气特别看重，李东海是帮会上下的宠儿，虽然身在黑道，但脏手的事情基本上都轮不上他下手，平日只是跟在混混头子后面出出入入，混吃混喝。李赫宰恰恰相反，是帮会里极度不安定份子，帮内帮外到处撩事斗非，骗财骗色骗吃骗喝的混账事情倒是做了不少。

李赫宰和李东海都是底层小混混，手上的钱自然不多，他们俩作为同期只好一起合租一个只有四十平方米，勉强划出两室一厅的房子，两人相依为命地挤在着阴湿而窄小的出租屋里。那段时光也曾经是他们最无忧无虑的时光。

晚上，李赫宰不时会带着夜宵回到出租屋。

今天李赫宰买回来几罐啤酒，炸鸡和排骨年糕。

李赫宰刚进门，李东海就闻到食物的味道，从小房间里一蹦一跳跑出来。“赫宰，我想死你了。”

“屁，你想的是这个吧。”李赫宰早就看透了同一屋檐下的小可爱，摇了摇手上的塑料袋，李东海也毫不掩饰地点头，两人就穿着大裤衩坐在折叠餐桌旁吃起了夜宵。

窗外忽然下起了大雨，雨水打得窗外的雨棚叮咚作响。李东海听着雨的节奏，一边啃着他很喜欢的排骨年糕，一边兴奋地左右摇晃着脑袋。

“你就这么喜欢下雨啊？”

“小时候，下大雨的时候爸爸不能出海打渔，就会留在家里陪我玩。”李东海摸了摸胸前那个装着他和离世父亲合照的吊坠，眼睛里闪过一下泪光，又憋回去，“下雨的时候就觉得爸爸就在身边。”

李赫宰冷笑了一下，往嘴里送了一大口啤酒，“有父亲的感觉好像很好的样子，呵呵，不懂。”

李东海把凳子挪到李赫宰旁边，手臂搂着李赫宰的肩膀，“叫爸爸。我让你体验一下有父亲的感觉。”

“我去你的李东核，又想占我便宜。”李赫宰抓起一把花生米就往李东海身上扔，“来，喝一罐。”

“不喝，会醉的。”

“你看你出来混的连酒都不能喝，像你那样早晚要出事。”

“我呸。你才早晚要出事，成天到处睡小姐姐，还要坑人家钱，你也有够贱的。”

“不贱我哪来的钱给我爸爸买夜宵吃呢？”李赫宰反手搂住李东海的腰，神经敏感的李东海猛地推开李赫宰，站起来并回敬了李赫宰一脸的花生米，李赫宰还一脸贱兮兮地笑着，“我跟你说，今晚睡的小姐姐有钱，身材还超正的……”

“你丫的别说了，恶心。不吃了，我要去睡觉了。”李东海放下了筷子，往房间的方向走。

“东海，你有没有听说最近帮里在捉内鬼。”

“是吗？然后呢？”

“没有，随口说说而已。”

“哦，睡了。”李东海云淡风轻地回应了一下，关上了房门，拿手机给郑允浩发了一条短信“捉老鼠，当心。”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

两天以后，果然出事了。

帮内关于内鬼的信息最终指向了两个人，李赫宰和郑允浩。但是都没有足够的证据可以证明他们是卧底。但是两天前李赫宰犯了一个致命的错误，他爬了当时负责管赌场那一块的老裴妹妹的床，还骗了她的钱。于是老裴就顺水推舟伪造证据，把内鬼的罪名安在了李赫宰身上。

处理内鬼的方式有很多种，目的只有一个，就是让内鬼彻底变成不能开口的鬼。

李赫宰被关在没有窗的房间里，房间里唯一的光源是接近天花板，高速旋转的排气扇。每一次房间的门打开，就会有一群人提着棍棒进来，狠狠地抽向他，他们不愿意李赫宰死得那么早，而是想一点点折磨他，最后在极度的痛苦和屈辱中死去。

几个来回后，李赫宰全身上下已经没有一块好地儿，脸上紫一块青一块，手臂和腿上全是棍棒的痕迹，胃是灼烧一般的疼，连吞口水都觉得是在咽血。

李赫宰脑海里回荡着那天晚上夜宵的时候李东海说的那句，“我呸。你才早晚要出事，成天到处睡小姐姐，还要坑人家钱，你也有够贱的。”

对呀，李东海，你说中了，我真出事了。

我活该，我贱。

李东海，如果我还能活着走出去，我听你的话以后不去找小姐姐好不好啊？

李东海，你现在在哪里？

李东海，我是不是以后都见不到你了？

李东海……

李赫宰虚弱地躺在地上，眼里流出的泪水和脸上的血和在一起，流进伤口，本来应该会刺痛伤口的，但是那刺痛和他身上其他部位的伤痛比起来根本就是微不足道。

他在生命的终焉，脑子里想的全是李东海。

对此，他始料未及。

门传来开锁的声音，恐惧感再次覆上李赫宰的背，他在那里动弹不得，只能闭起眼睛，静静地等待棍棒落在身上。他希望下一棒下来，能打得他脑袋开花，让他能直接告别这个于他而言只有孤独和痛苦的世界。

没有预料中的棍棒折磨，李赫宰迎来的是一个温暖的怀抱。“李赫宰，我们回家吧。”

我真的死了吗？我怎么好像听到李东海的声音？

原来李东海真的是天使本使啊，怎么天使说话都是李东海的声音。

不对，我这种人不配上天堂。

李赫宰用力让被打得肿起来的眼睛睁开一条缝，从门外照进来的强光让他的眼睛有些许刺痛，这一阵光像是天使的圣光洒在正哭得梨花带雨的李东海周围，“东海，你果然是天使……”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李赫宰醒来的时候，是在医院的高级单人病房。

在他住院的一周时间内，那个只出现过在母亲口里传说中的父亲出现和自己相认了，平时帮里和自己八竿子也打不着的同期和前后辈也络绎不绝来献媚，甚至连帮内和自己干过架的仇家也来看自己。唯独李东海自始至终没有出现。

“艺声哥，我以为这次我真的玩完了。”

向来和李赫宰玩得比较熟络的金钟云正在床边给李赫宰削苹果，“赫宰，不，银赫。”金钟云立马改口，那是李赫宰刚认回的父亲给他取的新名字，“你这次没事全靠东海，没想到那小子还真行。”

“东海他做什么了？”

“你出事的那天，他拿着你母亲给你的信物，一个人冲进了李董的办公室，李董知道你有可能是他儿子，就叫老裴放人了。在你昏迷的时候，李董已经那你的头发去做DNA检测了。估计老裴那边要被李董责难了。”

“那李东海现在人呢？”

“没见着人呢。大概在家里养伤吧。你也知道李董不是谁都能见的，李董身边那么多保镖，就算会飞也少不了被保镖们打几拳，更何况李东海不会飞呢。”

李赫宰出院后在回家的路上向往日那样买上了几罐啤酒和李东海最喜欢的排骨年糕，刚走到门口，就听到屋里发出巨大的闷响，他赶紧打开了门，他都不敢相信这个地方是他和李东海一起居住了一年的小屋。

客厅里一片狼藉，客厅里能说出的家具和柜子全部翻倒在地，廉价的玻璃和陶瓷制品碎了一地，李东海坐在这片狼藉的中心，眼睛失去了往日的神采，就像一潭无底的死水，眼睛下方是厚重的黑眼圈，下巴长出了青灰色的一片胡渣，本来就瘦弱的身子变得更加消瘦。

李赫宰扔下手里的塑料袋，越过那一堆支离破碎，捞起了李东海。当他准备开口的时候，李东海先开了口，“赫宰，你知道吗？我杀人了。”说罢，李东海翻了个白眼，身体失去重心往后倒下，他晕过去了，眼角还挂着一行泪。

李赫宰的手还没有完全好，他只能忍着疼痛将李东海抱回他的小房间。他给李东海全身擦了一遍，给他换了一身干净的衣服，刮干净胡子，让他表面上恢复平日里的俊朗。但他内心的颓垣败瓦，李赫宰不知道该从何收拾。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李东海醒来的时候已经是晚上，虚掩的房门从门缝里漏进客厅温暖的橙色灯光。他走到客厅，那一片狼藉已经被李赫宰收拾得七七八八，但客厅还是空荡了许多，毕竟摔碎的玻璃陶瓷是无法回复原状的。

“醒了？我去热一下排骨年糕，马上可以吃了。”李赫宰热好年糕出来的时候，向来不喝酒的李东海竟正在把啤酒往嘴里送。“东海，你……”想起那个坐在狼藉中的李东海，李赫宰放弃了阻止他，只是坐下，陪他一起喝闷酒。

李东海的酒量约等于零，才下去半罐啤酒，血液就已经染红了他的皮肤。他低着头，伏在桌上环抱的双臂里，“赫宰，你就没有要问我的吗？”他的声音在双臂里回荡，显得特别的低沉。

“我在等你自己开口，如果不想说就不说吧。”

“赫宰。”李东海抬头，泪痕已经满部那张好看的脸，“我杀了允浩。”

“允浩？”李赫宰抓住李东海的衣领，虽说郑允浩和他的交情不如和李东海深，但郑允浩算是他在帮内难得可以交心的朋友，“李东海，到底发生了什么事啊，你他妈给我说清楚啊。”

“内鬼就锁定在你和允浩两个人上，我证明了你是李董的儿子所以你不可能是内鬼，那么……”

“那么内鬼就是允浩了。对吧？”李赫宰接着李东海没说完的话。

“前两天我亲眼看着他被抓去审问了，就像那天我看着你从家里被人夹走一样。”

“冷静点东海，我们还有时间，去找证据证明允浩不是内鬼就好了，像你救我一样。”

“怎么证明？”李东海已经完全失控，血红的眼眶，锐利的虎牙，像是饿得发狂的野兽一样，“允浩是真的卧底，怎么证明？他们很快就会查到他的真实身份。是我害死他的，是我害死了自己的同僚的啊！你明不明白啊！”

李赫宰的脑里刚刚发生一场核爆。

允浩，卧底，同僚。李东海一句话信息量过于巨大让他一下子转不过来，他回想起过去日子里李东海和郑允浩的所作所为，所有的推断一下子都变得合理起来，花了两分钟才接受他们两个身份的事实。

“东海，你在开什么国际玩笑呢？”李赫宰的笑根本不是笑，他已经不知道用什么表情继续处理面前这一堆颓垣败瓦，等李赫宰缓过来的时候，李东海已经彻底醉倒在桌上。“刚刚的话你千万不要在其他人面前说。”虽然知道李东海已经醉的不可能听到他说的话，李赫宰还是温柔地在李东海耳边轻声说。

李赫宰将罐里剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，调整了一下状态，拨通了电话。

“喂，爸。是我，赫…银赫。我想亲自处理掉郑允浩。”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李赫宰把李东海放回他的小床里，正准备回自己房间，酩酊大醉的李东海突然捉住了李赫宰的手腕，无情力意外的大。“赫宰，不要走。”

“是不是很后悔救了我？”

李东海摇了摇头，理性和意识早已出逃，使他变得意外坦诚，“要是见不到你我会更加后悔。为什么要死的人是允浩，不是我？”

“因为我不许你死。”

“为什么？”

因为我好像喜欢你。李赫宰没有说出口，用热烈的吻代替答案封住李东海的唇。

这个晚上，李赫宰第一次完整地拥有了李东海，李东海被酒精麻醉，被李赫宰征服，完全没有反抗，只是积极地迎合着李赫宰的动作。过去夜夜不留情地穿梭欢场的浪子李赫宰感到了从前从未有过的快感，他也不曾想过这种快感会来自于同性，更没想过对象会是李东海。他想把今夜发生的事情归咎于酒精，然而此刻他经历着前所未有的清醒。

他的身体炽热如火，李东海则是冰冷大海，踏入大海他的炽热得到了缓解，最后竟在不知不觉完全沉溺于其中。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李东海再一次醒来，头痛欲裂，他艰难地转身向着床的外侧，后腰异常的疼痛，床边是正在仓惶地穿衣服的李赫宰。他最后的记忆是昨天晚上李赫宰进厨房热年糕，自己则打开了桌上了啤酒。

在剧烈的头痛中，李东海迅速整理出一个词，酒后乱性。

“赫宰。”

李赫宰听见床上的李东海在叫他，但他并没有转过身去，现在的他根本无法直视李东海的眼睛。“醒了？”他手足无措地扣着衬衣的纽扣，扣到最后一颗的时候才发现前面的全扣错了，有些恼火。毕竟从前在万花丛中过的时候，他不曾如此尴尬。

“东海，你还记不记得昨天晚上你说过什么？”

“不记得了。”

“那就行。”李赫宰重新扣好衬衫，转过身去，直直盯着李东海，“昨天晚上，你什么也没说过，什么也做过。”

李东海从未见过李赫宰如此冰冷的眼神，背后感到一阵发寒。

“我要搬走了。你按原来的价格交房租就行，剩下的钱我会继续付的。”

“哦。”

李东海简单的应答后，李赫宰头也不回地逃离了这片尴尬的空气，知道李赫宰走了许久后，李东海才发现自己还有很多话向和他说，自己不想他离开。他蜷缩着一丝不挂的身体，窝在还有一点点李赫宰气味的被子里，狠狠地哭了一场。

三天后，迎来了郑允浩葬身大海的消息。

自此以后，李东海收起了过往的稚气，也不在人前哭泣。那天晚上以后他和李赫宰见面的次数明显减少，见面的时候未免还是有点尴尬。后来随着时间的流逝，尴尬又渐渐消失，替而代之的是他们俩之间微妙的社交距离。

他和李赫宰以各自的方式在银月集团和银月帮中稳扎稳打地向上爬。他们再也回不到从前一起只穿裤衩吃夜宵的日子，但是他们默默在以各自的方式保护着对方。

郑允浩的死亡，之于李东海，是他光明坦荡的人生里挥之不去的阴影。

郑允浩的死亡，之于李赫宰，使他心爱的人的心里永远刻上了别人的名字。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

李赫宰还在像逗猫一样抚摸着李东海漂亮的脸时，收到了崔始源的短信。

“银赫，你上辈子是拯救了地球吗，居然有东海那么优秀忠诚的员工。如果我也能像你一样遇到东海这样的人就好了。”

“我简直是拯救了银河系。”

“世界上只有一个李东海，是我的。”


	4. 终章

郑允浩：早上和晚上。

赫&海：晚上。

郑允浩：五花肉和排骨。

赫&海：五花肉。

郑允浩：山和大海。

赫&海：大海。

赫：你这样别人会以为我们是couple的，你能不能说点别的啊。

海：我只是在说我自己喜欢的呀。

郑允浩：现在和未来。

赫&海：现在。

是呢。

现在这一秒我们还在呼吸本身就是一个奇迹。

像我们这种踩在钢丝上的人根本就不敢奢求未来。

而有的人，他停在了过去，永远到不了未来。

对吧，允浩。

李东海从三人年少轻狂时在美食店里玩异口同声游戏的梦中醒来，身上异常的温热已经退去，皮肤上错落有致地留下李赫宰的印记，而罪魁祸首正坐在床边的椅子上睡觉。他本想好好端详李赫宰的睡颜，但无奈一见到那把椅子，昨晚被禁锢在那里自己屈辱的模样又在脑海里浮现，他只好用被子把羞红的脸遮起来。

“东海。”李赫宰习惯性在睡眠中保持警惕性，他感知到床上的小老虎有了动静，立马醒了。他扒开李东海捂着头的被子，一手摸着李东海的额，另外一只手则摸着自己的额头，确认李东海的体温恢复正常后，舒了一口气。

李赫宰把头凑得过去靠近李东海，就像是误入大气圈的陨石，摆脱不了地球的万有引力，只能燃烧着自己，一头冲向地表。眼见两人的唇即将贴上，李东海轻轻推开了李赫宰，“赫宰，我要去刷牙。”

李赫宰咬咬嘴唇，语气带着些嫌弃，“刷牙刷牙，一天到晚就知道刷牙，你到底是有多喜欢刷牙？”

“比起刷牙，我更喜欢你。”

李赫宰被李东海这一记突如其来的直球杀了个措手不及，心都要化开了。这几年一直见到李东海蹙着眉头埋头研究法律条文，几乎已经忘记曾经他也有着调皮幽默的一面。李赫宰忍不住笑了，连牙龈都暴露出来，看到李赫宰久违的发自真心的笑容，李东海也笑了。时光仿佛倒流到了他们一起穿着大裤衩在狭窄的宿舍里吃夜宵的时光。

这四年来，他们一直小心翼翼保持的社交距离，在一夜的负距离接触后，不复存在。

李东海刷过牙后，和李赫宰一起吃了昨晚李赫宰熬的粥。

“东海，你的手绳挺别致的。”李赫宰看着李东海手腕上别着的红色手绳，手绳上吊着金色的小老虎头吊坠。

“之前一个认识的哥哥送的，说可以保平安。”

“脱下来，我给你买一条新的。”李赫宰的脸突然变得严肃，冰冷得就像是平日里那个高高在上的银赫。

“不要，你怎么可以那么霸道。”这样的醋都吃，你是东亚柠檬精吗？李东海默默在心里想。

“不脱手绳也可以，那就把裤子脱掉。”

“什么？”

“我还没有在你意识清醒的时候干过你，现在我要你清清楚楚地记住是谁在干你。”

“你无耻……”

李东海这头说着人无耻，这头就站起来，微微眯着眼睛看着李赫宰，嘴角泛起玩味儿的弧度，伸手解开自己的裤带，宽松的睡裤直接落到地上。还没等李东海反应过来，李赫宰已经迅速移动到餐桌的对侧，他的后方，他以趴着的姿势被李赫宰摁在了刚清洁干净的深棕色原木餐桌上。

“东海，这次是你自己主动诱惑我，别怪我。”李赫宰一个挺身，挺进了李东海的深处。

正如李赫宰所说，李东海从未在头脑完全清醒的状态和李赫宰做过，他们一次是在李赫宰醉酒后，另外一次则是在李东海被高烧折磨得昏昏沉沉的状态下。李东海现在清醒的很，他的每一个神经都准备好要接受李赫宰给他带来的欢愉，他享受着李赫宰用他丰盈的唇和灵活的舌头在他身上烙下的印记，他感受着李赫宰每一次剧烈的撞击就像是将他的爱注射到自己的肉体里。

李东海肯定，他是爱着李赫宰的，也馋着他的身子。

“赫宰，我不行了。”

“再等等，东海……”

还没等李赫宰说完，李东海突然仰起了本来趴在餐桌上的身子，干净的深棕色原木餐桌已经被李东海洋洋洒洒地绽放出一道格外明显的白色划痕。

“真是坏孩子，怎么不等等我。”李东海还没从释放的快感中缓过来，身体紧张得微微颤抖，他只想回过头看看身后的李赫宰，可是李赫宰看到李东海那双带着歉意泪光盈盈的眼睛根本受不了，马上按着李东海的后颈，把他的头抵在餐桌干净的地方，加快了下肢运动的速度，直至将自己所有的欲望一泄而尽。

在李东海还趴在餐桌上穿着粗气的时候，李赫宰已经把自己的西服穿戴得整整齐齐。

“东海，明天早上十点，城西货柜场，有重要的事情。你自己开车过去可以吗？”

“可以。是重要的交易吗？”

“要这么说也可以。这样的交易一生能够做一次，下半辈子都不用愁了。”

“哇，大发！”

“好了，我这边还有事情要处理，明天见。”

“明天见。”

李赫宰在李东海额上留下轻轻一吻，屋子里只剩下李东海和桌上放纵过的痕迹。在李赫宰离开不久后，李东海床头那只不常用的老式滑盖手机响了，是朴正洙的电话。

“喂，特哥。”

“东海，银赫那边调查的进展如何？”

“还是老样子，什么也没查到。”

“最近银月帮会有什么大交易吗？上头催着，我们总得交点成绩给他们看啊。”

“抱歉，特哥。最近都没有什么大动作。”

“东海，我不是在催你，如果有什么进展的话记得第一时间告诉我好吗？”

“好的。”

李东海没有告诉朴正洙明天交易的事情，他已经不是第一次向朴正洙隐瞒自己手上关于李赫宰的情报。但是只要李赫宰一直安好，自己便可以继续以卧底的身份留在他的身边。这种事不是第一次，也没有最后一次。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

昨天晚上，朴正洙没有来宿舍和自己挤单人床，金希澈独自安稳地睡了一整晚，今天早上起床也特别早，格外神采飞扬。

一大早回到警局，金希澈百无聊赖，居然打起朴正洙办公室里新购置的文件柜的主意。新购置的文件柜昨天下午刚送进朴正洙的办公室，空间非常大，足够装一个成年人在里面。

金希澈把自己塞进文件柜里，等朴正洙回来的时候吓他一跳。他在柜门留了一条缝，一来可以防止自己在柜子里闷个英年早逝，二来门缝的位置对准了朴正洙的工位，可以找到最适合的时机出现。

可是朴正洙今天来得晚，金希澈等着等着干脆在柜子里睡了个回笼觉，一觉醒来的时候，朴正洙已经在工位上，戴着监听用的耳机，聚精会神地在听着什么。金希澈不愿意打扰正在认真工作的男人，只好委屈一下自己稍微在柜子里多呆一会儿。

朴正洙一开始的时候，脸又红又绿的，大概是听到些让人脸红心跳的声音吧，偶尔听到些关键信息，他又会在纸上抄录下来。金希澈玩味地看着朴正洙工作中不断变换的表情，意外地感到有趣。

朴正洙放下耳机后，用柜子里的老式翻盖手机打给了李东海，像平常一样问了几句银月帮案子的进度，看样子还是没有什么进展。朴正洙一脸失落地挂断电话，金希澈已经捺不住想要跑出来的心，然而朴正洙的办公室门很不识趣地被推开，进来了一个体格修长的男子。

金希澈出柜，失败！

操，为什么今天想要出个柜那么难。金希澈默默在心里骂了一句。

刚进门的男子，金希澈认得，是自己帮朴正洙从秀满欧巴那里要来的人——沈昌珉。

“警员88218，沈昌珉，向朴长官报道。”男子声音洪亮，站得笔挺，向朴正洙敬了一个警礼。

“坐吧，不用那么拘谨，和外面的人一样叫我利特就可以了。”沈昌珉刚坐下，背脊还是挺得直直的，朴正洙继续往下说，“昌珉，你认识郑允浩吗？”

“认识，他是我表哥，不过四年前失踪了。”

“你知道他是怎么死的吗？”

“什么？他……”虽然对失踪已久的人一直不抱有希望，但此话出自朴正洙之口，未免还是会觉得难受。

“郑允浩五年前进入银月帮执行卧底任务，四年前银月帮进行了一次卧底清洗，李东海间接性将郑允浩捅出来了，最后是银月帮现在的龙头银赫执行的家法。我是近两年才开始当李东海的联络员，最近才查清楚了这件事。”

“李东海也是警察，他不可能害允浩哥的。”

“虽然这很难让人相信，但李东海很可能已经变节了，我们已经控制不住他了。当初要不是他一心护着银赫，允浩他也不会……”

“可是，你为什么要和我说这些，特哥？”

“我想你亲手将他们绳之于法。”

“可我只是一名狙击手。难道……”

“与其让驯服不了的狗回到野外变成狼，不如直接击杀，免得它会咬死其他小白兔。”

“昌珉，我知道，你做得到。”

沈昌珉是警届一颗冉冉升起的新星，换做是平时，他绝对不可能答应。但为了郑允浩，他暂时舍弃了所谓的坚持，答应了朴正洙。

“明早十点，交易场所是城西货柜场。那里是一个废弃的货柜场，货柜场外一百米有一些民宅，六七层高，用来做狙击点再适合不过了。明天九点我们开始埋伏，行动人员只有我们两个。”

朴正洙一脸严肃简单说明了明天的计划，转眼又变成平日里有点轻浮的利特，“今天你第一天报到，我请你吃饭去。”

金希澈蜷缩在柜子里，一动不动，连口气都不敢喘，知道两人离开了办公室一段时间，他才手麻脚麻地从柜子里爬出来。他在柜子里听到了让人难以置信的秘密，要不是自己亲眼看见，亲耳听见，他都不敢相信方才那个阴险狠毒的人，竟是夜里枕边那个温柔的朴正洙。

朴正洙要杀李赫宰和李东海。金希澈希望一切都是假的。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

次日十点，城西货柜场。

城西货柜场位于偏僻的市郊，这里曾经繁华过，但由于城市迁移，货柜业务东移，这里慢慢搬空，只留下荒废的货柜场和几幢零星落索，早已无人居住的民宅。

李东海比约定时间晚了十来分钟到达，把车停在了货柜场门口。他没看到李赫宰平日里开的银色阿斯顿马丁，反而看到他开来的平日闲置在车库，窗被反光纸贴得严严实实的黑色大G。他没有多想，径直走进了货柜场。

在破败的货柜场中，他很快就认出了身穿修身黑西装，一头金发分外耀眼的男子。

“赫宰。”

李赫宰闻声转过身，他的表情冰冷阴郁，左手绅士式扶着西装左衣襟，右手伸进西装左边的里袋。李东海脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，以他的直觉，从里袋里抽出来的很可能是一把手枪，李赫宰说今天是来交易的，可是偌大的货柜场根本没看到其他人，看来今天自己是要被秘密处决了。

也许从最开始就注定了两人的结局就该如此。李东海僵直站在那里，等待李赫宰对自己行刑，如果是李赫宰亲自动的手，也许会是他最好的终焉。

在李赫宰前方一百米开外的民宅天台，沈昌珉早已架好了QBU-88，瞄准李赫宰，他扣动了扳机，只为在李赫宰开枪击毙李东海前击杀李赫宰，因为无论李赫宰和李东海，沈昌珉都想要自己下手。

为了郑允浩。

李赫宰转身看见李东海，冰冷的表情渐渐化开，露出他粉色的牙龈，展开灿烂的笑容，他身上的空气瞬间从冬天转为春天。他刚从里袋抽出两张纸和一个黑色丝绒的盒子，胸口突然一阵钝痛，子弹射进了他的胸膛，鲜血在胸口绽开成一朵鲜艳的花。李赫宰顺势往后倒，他看见李东海在叫自己名字的嘴型，但却听不见他的声音。

“赫宰。”李东海惊愕了，这一切来的太突然，顺着子弹入射的方向，他只能推断敌人在自己后方，但无法判断敌人藏身的位置。李东海脑中的最后一丝理智彻底熔断，他抽出手枪，往身后一通乱射，直到耗光弹匣里的子弹，他发了疯一样咆哮，宣泄着他的怒火与悲伤。

子弹耗尽，李东海冲向气息尚存的李赫宰身旁，李赫宰举起了手上的东西。李东海打开了黑色丝绒盒子，是一对黑金男款对戒，还有那两张染了血的纸片，是飞往夏威夷的头等舱机票。

李东海把所有的信息串联起来，终于明白了李赫宰的意思，原来昨天他说的买卖，卖方竟然是自己。

李东海非常懊恼，自己上一秒种还怀疑李赫宰要杀他。

未来之于我们，是何其奢侈。

但如果我的未来没有你，那未来和草芥有何区别？

“东海，快跑。”，李东海听到有人叫了自己的名字，一个穿着军绿色风衣的身影从右方蹿出来，将自己从李赫宰身边推开。下一秒，子弹从军绿色身影的小腿胫骨穿了过去。

“希澈哥！”

金希澈落在了李赫宰的旁边，裤管迅速染满了鲜血，金希澈单膝跪在地上想要把支起来，但无奈另一条腿过分疼痛使他又一次摔在了地上。

沈昌珉对这一枪没有击中猎物有些失落，迅速调整了准星，再次对准了李东海，他准备扣动扳机。但此时，他感觉到有个冰冷坚硬的东西抵着他的头，与枪为伴的沈昌珉有怎么会感觉不出那是枪口。

“够了，收手吧，昌珉。”

“圭贤？”沈昌珉认出了被后人熟悉的声音。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

连续的十几下枪声惊醒了在黑色大G里睡觉的人，他下车急忙地冲进货柜场，当他进到里面的时候，只见李东海跪在中枪的李赫宰和金希澈中间哭成了泪人。

“李东海，你别哭了，带上他们跟我走。”

李东海抬头，看见刚冲进货柜场的人，不寒而栗。“为什么？”

“没时间解释了，上车再说。”

那个人抱起了完全走不动的金希澈，李东海则扛着还能勉强自己走的李赫宰，走到货柜场外。朴正洙急匆匆地赶了过来，将枪口指向了他们。“放下希澈，把他还给我。”

抱着金希澈的那人转过身让金希澈能正面对着朴正洙。朴正洙先是看着面无血色的金希澈，心是一阵风雨欲来的闷痛，随后看到抱着金希澈的那人的脸，他的错愕，丝毫不输给李东海。

“正洙，如果你要杀他们那你先杀了我。”金希澈开口。“还有我们完了。”

“澈儿？”朴正洙眼睁睁看着眼前四人上了黑色大G，泪水覆满了他的脸，他全然不知此刻自己咬牙切齿的表情又多狰狞。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

“东海，把手绳扔掉。”李赫宰在后座靠在李东海的怀里，声音明显虚弱。

“你怎么在这个时刻还要吃这种醋啊？”

“朴正洙在里面装了窃听器和定位装置。”

“什么？特哥怎么会……”

“朴正洙是我安插在警队里的情报员，我不知道他在图谋什么，反正他是不能相信了。”李东海对李赫宰所说的难以置信。

“东海，银赫说的是真的。”坐在副驾驶满头大汗面色苍白的金希澈说。

如果只是李赫宰说李东海还未必相信，如果连金希澈都是这么说的，那十有八九是真的。他脱下了三年间都没离开过自己手绳，从车窗外扔了出去，金色的小老虎头吊坠落在这片荒野的草丛间。

“话说郑允浩，你怎么还没死啊？”金希澈抢先李东海一步，向驾驶员问出了大家都想问的问题。

“银赫把我的命救回来了。那天负责处理我的是银赫，他这边叫人把我推下海，那头就雇了渔民把我打捞起来了。只是我不能露面，我还活着这件事，之于银赫，他会担上包庇内鬼的罪名，之于我，免不了银月的江湖追杀令。为了报答银赫，我成为了银赫身后的影武者，暗地里帮他做一些不能出面的事情。除了银赫谁也不知道我还活着。”

“对不起，允浩，我……”李东海支支吾吾，在后座已经哭成了泪人，话都无法好好说。

“东海，你没有对不起谁。如果你不救银赫，银赫就会被冠以内鬼之名冤死。况且最后我们两个都活下来了，难道不好吗？”车子终于离开城郊荒芜颠簸的道路，驶入了通往市区的沥青马路，郑允浩深踩了一脚油门，车子加速在路上疾驰。

“快到银月集团的私营医院了。希澈哥，银赫，千万不要输给子弹啊。”

“吵死了，郑允浩。”金希澈对独自在热血的郑允浩吐槽。

黑暗之中，尚有光明。

我们不知道手术室外的红灯亮起来以后什么时候会熄灭，不知道灯熄灭后医生交给我们的答卷会是什么，也不知道未来是否还会来临。

可能是因为眼泪模糊了双眼，我分不清身边的人谁真谁假，谁黑谁白。

阳光之下，必有阴霾。

“圭贤，我已经将从特哥的电脑将你和东海在警队的档案彻底删除了。”

“谢谢你，神童哥。”

曺圭贤挂掉电话，在黑暗中留下皎洁的一笑。

——终——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个文源于春节假期期间，有一天看完使徒行者后做的梦
> 
> 本来是打算三章一共一万字左右结束的短文，结果越写越长，写了四章快两万字，很多原先计划好的情节都没有写出来
> 
> 本来只是写Amnesia过程中开的小差，打算写完写完Shadow就继续投入Amnesia
> 
> 所以最后还是要收尾然后继续写失忆文，结局是开放性结局，也留下很多谜团，还有很多事情还没展开说。希望有一天能继续续写这个文，或者写写番外。
> 
> 感谢大家阅读本话痨的小作文，谢谢！


End file.
